twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Instant Teleportation
Estan, Leticia, Cordwell, Sykes Myer, and Seid are five vampires each showing one of three closely related special abilities that can be generally called Instant Teleportation. They can vanish from their current locations and instantly re-appear elsewhere, albeit each with their own sets of limits and restrictions. Eston "Estan is very efficient at what he does. Since his introduction into the Volturi, the Guards have never been more inconspicuous in the way they moved — moving back in forth from Volterra to the other side of the planet if they have to — a swift death to their enemies, if you will." :: ―Entry on Eston's gift By merely focusing on the "lines" (as he calls them) that lead to someone he is personally familiar with, Estan can then teleport to that person's location. He can take at least two people with him as he does. With his power, members of the Volturi can move in and out of the city in the most efficient way possible. Limitations Estan can only teleport to places where someone he personally met is physically present, since his power makes use of that person's presence as an "anchor" for Estan's intended destination. Origin Estan was orphaned as a teenager. Torn away from loving parents, Eston wanted nothing more than to return to the side of those he held most dear, taking others along if he must. Upon his conversion into a vampire, his yearning evolved into the ability to instantly appear at the side of his comrades Leticia : "She doesn't need a ride. For as long as it is within sight she can appear to any destination. And given what she is and the people she's with, very few escapes her gaze ." :::―Entry on Leitcia's gift Leticia is capable of teleporting to any destination as long as she can see it. She generally combines this with Natalie's Ability Linking and Colwyn's Remote Viewing to cross over large distances across the world instantly. Limitations Leticia can't teleport to a place if something is blocking that location from her plain view, lest she risks teleporting into something solid just right behind of the obstruction and end trapped there for the rest of her eternal life. Cordwell : "Cordwell can only appear to a place where he's physically been before. Anywhere he's unfamiliar with is a no-go. My guess is, his ability is rooted to his faith; if there's even an ounce of doubt concerning his destination, then he can't go there." :::―Entry on Cordwell's gift Cordwell is capable of vanishing then re-appearing to anywhere he is personally familiar with, basically any place he'd been before. Of course, he needs to have a clear memory in his mind's eye about that location in order to appear there. And given his superb memory (even for a Vampire) he can teleport to just about anyplace he's been, both in his lives as Human and Vampire. Similar to Leticia, Cordwell can also teleport to a place within his line of sight for as long as it is within the borders of the places he is familiar with. Limitations As already mentioned, Cordwell cannot teleport to anywhere that he does not recognize. Origin Similar to Estan, Cordwell developed this power due to his great desire "go back" that he harbored back when he was a human. In his case: the monastery he grew up in where the monks taught him the meaning of faith. With the only difference being, Cordwell wanted to return to the places where he spent his childhood in while Eston wanted to go back to his benefactors. Sykes Myer : "Sykes does it by displacing himself with matter he has 'linked' with, switching locations with that object, or person, instantly. Y'know, kinda like a ninja." :::―Entry on Sykes' gift Sykes has the power to teleport by means of switching his present location with something that he has touched, or "linked" (as he calls it), in the past. If necessary, he could switch positions while taking others with him, provided that the extra mass he transports is roughly equal to the matter he's "linked" with to teleport with, and can be both living organic, or otherwise. Limitations Similar to Cordwell, memory plays a vital role to execute this power. Also the mass of the "linked" with Sykes and his "passengers" must also be considered and equal to each other. Origin As a human, Sykes grew up in poverty so much that he would trade himself for anything. And now he develops the gift to do just that. Seid : "Seid's the name and 'omnipresence' is my game!." :::―Seid commenting on his own gift Seid teleports by manipulating the boundaries of space itself. This means he can teleport from and to anywhere at any given time. Limitations Origin Category:Special Abilities